


flesh

by duckcrisis



Category: CHIO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 02:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckcrisis/pseuds/duckcrisis





	flesh

【Flesh】By:CHIO

……11……

祁染轩烦躁的坐了起来，把衣服内裤顺势丢到洗衣柜里，进去洗澡。浴室外面，一个男人笑了笑，勾起祁染轩沾满精液的内裤，离开了这里。

[……？！我的内裤呢？？]

[不是吧……]

刚沐浴出来的祁染轩准备拿内裤去洗的时候却发现内裤不见了踪影，然而外面却不像是有人来过得痕迹。

[算了，可能是自己记错了吧……]

看了一眼时间只能换上运动服快速离开宿舍。

屁股被运动裤勒得更显圆润，修长的双腿让不少女生心动。一旁的男人心动的舔了下自己的嘴唇，好像看到了什么美味一般。

直到休息时间，祁染轩感到一阵眩晕，到人少的地方休息。

男人抓紧时机，拨通了祁染轩的手机……

“宝贝儿身体不舒服？”男人看了看不远处脸色有些苍白的祁染轩。

“是你……你又要干什么……”睡眠不足导致祁染轩晕的不行，加上早上起来跑步又没吃早餐，不免有些难受。

林冕回到宿舍看着自己的战利品，心情好的不行。

“你不舒服就请假回宿舍吧。别勉强。”

祁染轩挂断电话不打算多交流，但是身体的不适还是让他选择回宿舍休息。

“染轩小宝贝，怎么这么早回来了？应该还没有到下课时间吧？怎么了？身体不舒服吗？”祁染轩一打开门，林冕离开电脑桌朝他走来，温柔的搂着祁染轩，用自己的额头抵在了祁染轩的额头上，亲亲的一个举动让祁染轩瞬间涨红了脸。

“没发烧呀，怎么看起来这么虚弱？换好衣服去床上躺好，我去给你煮点吃的。”林冕动作温柔语气强硬，完全不容祁染轩拒绝。但祁染轩没有走，仿佛有什么事要说。

“小轩怎么了？有什么事要跟我说吗？”

祁染轩低着头看着自己的脚尖，觉得害羞和羞耻

“就……冕哥……你早上有没有看到我的内裤……”

祁染轩羞的耳尖红的可以滴血，脚趾抠着地毯

“内裤？没看到哦，不是穿在你小屁股上了吗？快去休息一会儿，乖。”林冕神色没有任何变化，还是把祁染轩哄进了房间。

迷迷糊糊中感觉有人拉开了自己的大腿，有什么湿润的东西在后穴进进出出，现实中第一次被进入的后穴多少有些不适，直到感觉被人塞进了一个圆润的小东西，再次放松意识昏睡过去……

祁染轩被自己的手机铃声吵醒，

“喂？”

“我送你的小东西还喜欢吗？”怪异的笑声传了出来。

“什么东西？”祁染轩扭头四处看着，没看到什么可疑物品。

“你把你可爱的小屁股夹紧试试？我给你好好放松了呢？又软又湿，还热热的，我真想直接插进你身体里面……”男人笑死让祁染轩身体一紧，后穴异物感更加明显。

“你……！！你是怎么进来的？？”祁染轩一惊，想林冕怎么没有发现。

“这个你就不用多想了，不要拿出来，我会监视你的，我可是拍了很多你可爱的照片呢~算了，这样吧，今晚10:00，到西教学楼最顶层的男厕所最里面那一间。我把这些东西还你。”

祁染轩没回话但是已经知道可能发生的事情，他选择去。出了房门看到早已做好的饭菜，已经不再冒着热气。祁染轩脸微微一红，他知道自己喜欢林冕，超越了弟弟哥哥，而是情侣之间的爱恋……

晚上十点，祁染轩很准时的到了指定的地方，没看到人。身后的动静把他眼睛蒙上，绑住了双手。狭窄的空间使祁染轩完全没有挣扎的余地。后穴的跳蛋被调到了最强，一天的不适宜感一下子被放到了最大……


End file.
